Le poids de la Haine
by Lili76
Summary: Entre Harry et Drago, l'opposition est immédiate. Mais ils sont liés qu'ils le veulent ou non. Ils ne peuvent pas juste s'ignorer : ils s'attirent et se repoussent. Drarry - OS


Entre eux, les choses avaient toujours été compliquées.

Ils s'étaient opposés dès leur rencontre. Et par la suite, il fut logique qu'ils restent rivaux.

Ils étaient dans des maisons opposées, et au final, ils se retrouvaient dans des camps opposés.

Pourtant, Drago Malefoy, malgré son apparent égoïsme, souhaitait que son ennemi de toujours gagne.  
Il était fatigué des tortures, du sang et des morts. Autour de lui, ce n'était que le chaos, et il frémissait à l'idée qu'il devrait bientôt devenir un meurtrier pour sa propre survie.

Il n'avait pas la prétention de vouloir devenir un héros. Il ne voulait pas se battre pour les grandes causes que servait Potter et ses amis.

Lorsque Potter lui fut amené, défiguré, à genoux devant lui, son premier sentiment fut la satisfaction de le voir réduit à rien. Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard vert, une bouffée brûlante de honte lui tordit les entrailles.

Pour la première fois, il fit un choix. Il hésita, sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de plus s'il voulait rester en vie.  
Il devait rester crédible.  
Son hésitation permit de gagner du temps et quand Potter - car c'était bien lui, il l'aurait reconnu même les yeux fermés - s'échappa, il se laissa désarmer sans protester.

Les conséquences de sa rébellion furent désagréables mais au moins, personne ne se posait de questions sur son allégeance : il était juste considéré comme incompétent.

Il avait fait profil bas par la suite. Ce n'était pas le style de Drago Malefoy, mais il voulait avant tout éviter d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

Lorsque le jour de la Bataille finale arriva, Drago se sentait nauséeux. Il avait envie de fuir, de partir le plus loin possible pour oublier ce qui allait se passer. Et surtout pour oublier qu'il allait se trouver face à ses camarades, ceux avec qui il avait grandi, et qu'il aurait pour mission de les blesser gravement voire de les tuer.

Il fut ravi quand le Maître l'envoya vers la salle sur demande. Il avait appris à la connaître cette pièce, et elle avait un côté rassurant pour lui. Il y avait passé des heures à l'abri, au calme, même si ses activités étaient tout sauf neutres à l'intérieur.

Bien entendu, échapper au carnage dans le parc de Poudlard avait un prix : celui de se retrouver face à Potter une fois encore.

Drago était déchiré entre le laisser et baisser les bras, ou se battre malgré tout.

Ils se toisèrent lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Comme avant, lorsque tout était normal, lorsqu'ils étaient encore presque des enfants innocents.

Mais quelque chose avait changé, puisqu'il n'y avait plus de haine dans leurs yeux.  
L'inquiétude pour l'avenir et leurs proches, la peur de ce qui allait arriver, l'horreur de la situation, la résignation d'être dépassés par les événements.

Il aurait pu y avoir un miracle à cet instant. Ils auraient pu se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient plus vraiment ennemis, et qu'ils pouvaient s'allier l'un à l'autre.

Mais Crabbe prit la décision à leur place en libérant un feudeymon. Le monstre brûlant commença son travail de désolation, et Drago vit avec soulagement Potter et ses amis s'échapper sur leurs balais.

Résignés, il savait qu'il allait mourir. Avisant Goyle inconscient, il l'attrapa comme il put, et le traîna à sa suite tant bien que mal.

Ils allaient tous les deux brûler dans cet enfer, mis à mort par le monstre que leur camarade avait libéré. Mais même si Goyle était un idiot, il ne pouvait pas le laisser derrière lui. Il l'avait suivi aveuglément toutes ses années, obéissant à ses ordres comme un chien fidèle. Il lui devait au minimum de rester près de lui jusqu'à la fin. Mourir ensemble, après s'être pour la première fois de sa vie battu jusqu'au bout.

La chaleur était étouffante et Drago ferma les yeux en voyant l'animal de feu foncer vers eux. Il raffermit sa prise sur le poignet de Goyle, décidé à ne pas le lâcher.

Soudain, il sentit que quelqu'un attrapait son poignet fin, et le hissait sur un balai. Malgré lui, sa prise sur Goyle se desserra et il hurla.

Potter - car c'était lui - le rassura et il observa Granger et la belette le hisser entre eux sur leur balai.  
Soulagé, il s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à Potter, se collant contre lui, yeux fermés, le nez dans son cou.  
Il ignora complètement ce qui se passait autour d'eux, se sentant rassuré et en sécurité. Le corps devant lui était tout ce qui lui importait.  
Son cœur battait la chamade en pensant que Potter l'avait sauvé.

Une fois sortis de la salle sur demande, ils se retrouvèrent face à face et s'observèrent un long moment, les yeux dans les yeux.  
C'est les grognements agacés de la Belette qui les fit sursauter et revenir sur terre.

Weasley laissa tomber Goyle au sol, et hurla après Potter. Granger observait en retrait, lèvres pincées.

Potter lui jeta un dernier regard, en murmurant un "Bonne chance" qui fit reprendre espoir à Drago.

Il regarda le héros de la lumière, l'espoir du monde sorcier s'en aller d'un pas conquérant entouré de ses deux amis. Il soupira et murmura à son tour "bonne chance". Et il fut le premier surpris à être vraiment sincère.  
Il espérait vraiment que ce fichu héros allait s'en tirer.

La Bataille était terminée. Drago n'avait pas eu à tuer, il avait réussi à esquiver les combats. Il se trouvait lâche, mais au moins, il n'avait pas de sang sur les mains. Il n'aurait pas pu le supporter.

Il avait retrouvé avec soulagement ses parents, qui avaient survécu tous les deux.  
Et ils s'enlaçaient tous les trois, au milieu de leurs anciens ennemis.

Son père avait fait un mouvement pour fuir, avec les autres Mangemorts rescapés. Mais sa mère l'avait retenu d'une main ferme. Et Drago savait pertinemment ce que ça voulait dire : le moment était venu de payer pour leurs erreurs.

Autour d'eux, des gens s'enlaçaient, riaient, pleuraient. Les morts étaient amenés dans un silence oppressants, et des cris fusaient alors que certains découvraient un proche qui avait succombé.  
Madame Pomfresh, assistée de plusieurs élèves courrait d'un blessé à l'autre pour administrer les premiers soins.  
Efficace, elle donnait les instructions et passait au suivant.

Dans les bras de ses parents, Drago regardait autour de lui le coeur serré. Il voyait les Weasley - il constata avec un léger choc qu'il manquait un des jumeaux -, Granger, Longdubas et tous les Lions amis de Potter. Loufoca était là aussi, le regard dans le vague, la main crispée sur sa baguette.  
Mais LUI n'était pas là. Il manquait Potter.

Lorsqu'il commença à penser qu'il n'avait pas survécu, alors qu'une vague de panique menaçait de l'engloutir, il entendit un cri et vit Granger partir comme une fusée.

C'était lui.

Harry Potter. Blessé, sale, faible. Mais vivant.

Alors qu'il avançait en boitillant, juste avant de réceptionner Granger, ils échangèrent un regard soulagé tous les deux. Argent contre émeraude.  
Potter avait vaincu, Potter était vivant.

Alors que l'effervescence commençait à se calmer autour d'eux, Drago s'échappa des bras de ses parents, pour s'isoler un peu. Potter arriva quelques instants plus tard, comme s'il avait attendu qu'il soit seul pour le rejoindre.

Ils restèrent silencieux au départ, restant juste assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

Drago soupira. Il avait honte, il avait peur, mais il se força à parler malgré tout.  
\- Merci Potter. Merci pour tout.

Le jeune homme à ses côtés sursauta et se tourna vers lui, yeux écarquillés.  
\- Merci ? Pour quoi ?  
Drago eut un rire bref. Un rire triste et amer.  
\- Déjà pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, même si c'est pour me retrouver à Azkaban. Mais surtout pour nous avoir débarrassé de ce monstre.

Harry eut un léger sourire.  
\- Tu n'étais pas vraiment de son côté, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu n'as pas eu le choix ?

Drago haussa les épaules.  
\- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ça n'en a plus...

Le brun lui attrapa le poignet, l'obligeant à le regarder.  
\- Ça en a pour moi.

Drago l'examina pensif, avant de répondre.  
\- Quand mon père s'est retrouvé à Azkaban après le... Ministère, j'ai perdu le luxe de choisir. Si je refusais de me soumettre, ma mère était tuée. Ce... Il vivait chez nous au Manoir. Mais non, je ne voulais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu.

Harry hocha la tête, comme s'il comprenait.  
\- Tu m'as aidé.

Drago eut une grimace écœurée.  
\- Je n'ai pas vraiment pris de risques...

Ils retombèrent dans le silence, restant côte à côte, observant ce qui se passait autour d'eux.  
Alors que des Aurors arrivaient, Drago soupira.  
\- Et maintenant ? Ils vont m'emmener ?

Harry eut un sourire triste.  
\- Ne perds pas confiance, Ok ?

Drago fronça les sourcils.  
\- Ne fais pas ça, Potter. Ne me donne pas de l'espoir, alors que je sais que je vais probablement terminer ma misérable vie à Azkaban. Je... Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis désolé. Réellement désolé. J'aurais aimé que nous soyons amis... Que les choses soient différentes. Si j'avais eu un peu plus de courage... ou...

Drago s'interrompit et se leva pour rejoindre d'un pas lourd ses parents. Il gardait la tête haute, sans pour autant avoir cet air arrogant qu'il avait si souvent eu avant. Sa mère l'enlaça, et il se laissa faire, comme un petit garçon, yeux baissés.

Harry regarda un groupe d'Auror les rejoindre et les arrêter. Puis, les Malefoy furent emmenés, sans un mot, sans un cri et Harry ferma les yeux, au bord des larmes.

Lorsque Drago arriva à Azkaban, il eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser sous la peur. Il avait vu le désespoir de son père quand il y avait été incarcéré.  
Il avait entendu parler des Détraqueurs, et des sévices. Il savait que les gardiens allaient se montrer cruels, pour venger les proches qu'ils auraient pu perdre dans cette guerre.

Il se laissa frapper et malmener sans rien dire, essayant d'oublier Potter qui lui demandait de garder espoir.  
Mais il ne voulait pas se battre pour allonger sa peine dans cet enfer...

Il fut séparé de ses parents et bousculé dans une cellule minuscule. Il avait à peine la place de se coucher, et il se recroquevilla dans un coin, laissant enfin les larmes couler.

Les jours suivants passèrent dans une sorte de brouillard. Il se laissait couler dans le désespoir.  
Il ne réagissait plus à rien, restant roulé en boule dans un coin de sa cellule, amorphe.

Il cessa rapidement de manger, ne se rendant même plus compte du temps qui passait. Le temps était rythmé entre les coups, les passages des Détraqueurs et les assiettes qui arrivaient et repartaient pleines.

Un jour, il se sentit tiré par le bras, et il se laissa faire, docile. Il fut remis sur ses pieds et il chancela. Le manque de nourriture se faisait cruellement sentir, et il était clair que son corps martyrisé était à bout.

Il entendit quelqu'un parler d'une voix forte, en colère, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

Il se laissa emmener, sans dire un mot.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience de son environnement, il était installé dans un lit confortable.

Quelqu'un était près de lui et parlait. Il ne comprenait pas, mais étrangement la voix lui faisait du bien, et il se sentit reprendre légèrement pied avec la réalité.

Une main approcha une fiole de sa bouche et il la but docilement. Au goût étrange, il reconnut une potion nutritive. L'information le traversa sans qu'il ne cherche plus loin.  
Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Il ne sut combien de temps il avait passé dans ce lit, toujours entouré d'au moins une personne. Parfois, il entendait les échos d'une dispute. Parfois, la voix s'adressait à lui, lui murmurant de revenir, et de se battre.

La personne à ses côtés commença à lui donner de la nourriture solide. Il était nourri comme un enfant, à la petite cuillère, et son corps reprenait des forces, doucement.

Un matin, il croisa un regard vert, et il fronça les sourcils, essayant de reprendre pied. Ces yeux étaient familiers, et il se sentait apaisé d'un coup.

Des doigts se nouèrent aux siens, et la voix parlait. Une voix qu'il connaissait, et qui lui demandait inlassablement de revenir.

Drago réagit pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été jeté dans sa cellule à Azkaban. Il serra les doigts qu'il tenait, et fixa son regard dans les orbes émeraudes.  
Au bout d'un long moment, il réussit à ouvrir la bouche et à prononcer un mot.

\- Potter.

Un rire soulagé lui répondit.

\- Merlin merci ! Te revoilà. J'ai cru... Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé... Je ne pensais pas qu'ils attendraient autant avant de m'écouter.

Drago fronça les sourcils, perplexe.  
\- Que... ? Je ne comprends pas.

Sa voix était rauque, hésitante. Drago avait l'impression d'être détaché de tout, mais il se souvenait de lui, de Harry Potter.

Harry s'installa sur le bord du lit, près de lui, pour lui raconter.  
\- Tu as été envoyé à Azkaban. J'ai... J'ai expliqué que tu n'avais rien fait de mal mais... Ces fichus politiques... Ils veulent bien se faire voir de la population. Donc ils ont voulu faire un exemple. Prouver qu'ils ne seraient pas laxistes. Comme avant.

Drago secoua la tête.  
\- Mais j'ai la marque...

Harry grogna, agacé.  
\- On s'en fout. Ils ont refusé alors j'ai dû... faire pression. Mais ça a pris plus de temps que je ne pensais... Hermione a fini par accepter de m'aider, elle avait peur que je ne finisse par tuer quelqu'un.

Perdu, Drago écoutait Harry Potter évoquer tout ce qu'il avait fait pour l'aider.  
\- J'ai fait appel à la Gazette. Je leur ai donné tellement d'interviews...

Harry gloussa soudain.  
\- Merlin, je leur ai raconté tellement de conneries pour qu'ils soient de mon côté. Qu'ils acceptent de m'aider pour te sortir de là-bas...

Il y eut un silence, que Harry rompit au bout d'un moment.  
\- C'est Hermione qui a été te récupérer là-bas. Je voulais y aller, mais... Elle était furieuse quand elle a vu dans l'état où tu étais. Elle a trouvé son nouveau combat d'ailleurs... Les conditions de détention.

Drago le regarda, le héros du monde sorcier. Le héros qui après avoir sauvé tout le monde, mentait comme un arracheur de dents pour sortir un Mangemort d'Azkaban.  
Il secoua la tête, perdu.  
\- Pourquoi, Potter ?

Harry lui caressa la joue de sa main libre, le fixant avec intensité.  
\- Tu me l'as avoué toi-même : tu n'as jamais voulu. Tu n'as tué personne.

Drago grimaça.  
\- Crabbe.

Mais Harry secoua violemment la tête.  
\- Non. C'est son sortilège qui l'a tué. Et il a failli vous tuer, toi et Goyle.  
\- Potter. Il m'a suivi. Il est venu avec moi, et il a juste suivi les ordres du Maître.  
\- Ne fais pas ça Malefoy. C'était la guerre, on a tous eu à faire des choses... qu'on aurait préféré e jamais connaître. Mais tu m'as sauvé, ce jour-là au Manoir Malefoy. Sans toi, la guerre aurait pris fin et c'est Voldemort qui serait à la tête du pays...

Drago eut une grimace effarée à cette idée. Harry gloussa.  
\- Tu vois ? Tu n'as jamais voulu ça.

Mais le blond ne semblait pas convaincu.

Par la suite, le sujet revint souvent dans leur conversation. Harry s'efforçait de convaincre Drago.  
Même s'il doutait d'avoir mérité d'être sauvé, Drago se remettait doucement. Son corps reprenait vie, et même si ses nuits étaient entrecoupées de cauchemars, il allait mieux.

Harry restait près de lui, jour et nuit. Il s'absentait de temps en temps, pour affaires.  
Harry ne précisait jamais ce qu'étaient ses affaires et Drago ne le demandait pas.

De temps en temps, il sortait de la pièce et Drago l'entendait discuter. Il supposait qu'il recevait ses amis Gryffondor.  
Souvent, il se demandait ce qu'ils en pensaient justement, ses amis. Lui en voulaient ils ? Espéraient ils que leur ami ne se lasse ?

Drago ne quittait pas la chambre. Il se levait uniquement pour utiliser la salle de bains.  
Son corps guérissait, mais son esprit semblait brisé. Il n'avait goût à rien et passait son temps à somnoler ou à revivre les pires moments de sa vie.

A force de patience, Harry parvenait parfois à réanimer l'ancienne personnalité du Serpentard. Il réveillait son arrogance, sa fierté. Les yeux gris étincelaient quelques instants, prouvant que tout n'était pas perdu.  
Mais ces moments n'étaient que provisoires, et bien vite Drago se laissait couler à nouveau. Azkaban l'avait brisé.

Pour Drago, Harry s'éloigna de la vie publique. Il ne voulait plus être le héros qu'ils espéraient tous s'il ne parvenait même pas à le sauver...

Il leur fallut du temps, à tous les deux, mais ils trouvèrent un équilibre fragile.

Ils prirent l'habitude de dormir ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était le seul moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé de repousser les cauchemars qui peuplaient leurs nuits.

Ils n'en parlaient pas. Jamais.  
Ni des cauchemars, ni du lit qu'ils partageaient. Encore moins du réconfort qu'ils trouvaient dans leurs étreintes nocturnes.

La journée, ils vivaient côte à côte.  
Ils apprenaient à se connaître, lentement, au delà de la haine qu'ils avaient toujours partagé. Et ils constataient avec surprise qu'ils avaient bien plus de points communs qu'ils n'auraient pu le penser...

Un matin, un Auror débarqua, frappant violemment à la porte, et exigeant d'entrer. Drago écarquilla les yeux et se mit à hyperventiler, terrorisé.  
Harry attrapa Drago pour le serrer contre lui en le voyant au bord de la crise d'angoisse.

Il le laissa seul quelques instants, écumant de rage, pour se débarrasser du visiteur.

Lorsqu'il revint, il trouva Drago en pleine panique, et sa colère s'évapora pour céder à l'inquiétude. Il bloqua le jeune homme dans ses bras, en lui murmurant des mots apaisants, déposant de légers baisers sur son front, ses joues, ses lèvres.

Finalement, Drago s'effondra, calmé, avant de perdre conscience.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il entendit deux voix chuchoter furieusement près de lui. Une dispute.  
Il reconnut sans peine la première voix, puisqu'il n'entendait plus que lui depuis qu'il était revenu d'Azkaban.

Il tourna la tête doucement pour se rendre compte que Potter se disputait avec Granger. La Belette était adossé au mur, un peu plus loin, l'air boudeur.

En voyant qu'il était éveillé, Harry lui sourit et tourna le dos à son amie pour s'approcha de lui. Il ne vit pas l'expression de stupeur sur le visage de la jeune fille. Drago si. Et au fond de lui, un sentiment de satisfaction et de bonheur s'épanouit doucement.

Ce soir là, Harry lui proposa de quitter le monde magique.

Les yeux de Drago s'emplirent d'espoir, mais aussitôt, il secoua la tête, inquiet. Il ne voulait certainement pas priver le monde magique de son héros.  
Pour le convaincre, Harry dût avouer les raisons de sa dispute avec ses amis.

Il avait agressé l'Auror. Celui-ci, probablement mu par un sentiment de vengeance envers un Malefoy, avait outrepassé ses droits et cherché où Drago avait été conduit après avoir été emmené d'Azkaban.  
Lorsqu'il avait eu l'adresse, il était venu avec la ferme intention de tuer le jeune homme, en prétextant un contrôle de routine qui aurait mal tourné.

Un certain nombre d'Aurors avaient déjà vengé leurs familles de la même manière, et le Ministère se montrait particulièrement accommodant avec ces incidents.  
La population sorcière ne protestait pas, soulagée d'être débarrassée de ces anciens Mangemorts.

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à tomber sur Harry Potter en personne. Il ne s'était pas méfié, et avait pensé que le Sauveur était là pour la même chose que lui.  
Il en avait révélé un peu trop sur ses intentions et Harry l'avait frappé jusqu'à l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste pour un long moment... La Magie des médicomages était puissante, mais pas suffisamment pour réparer les dégâts causés par le Sauveur rapidement.

Harry Potter était donc devenu un gêneur. Le Ministère tenait à garder secret les actions de ses Aurors. Un Malefoy en liberté de la main même du héros national était un poids de plus.

Le Ministère avait donc dans l'idée de remettre Drago au fond du trou d'où Harry l'avait tiré et de faire taire Harry Potter.  
Mais Harry n'était pas du genre à plier face à la menace.

C'était ce qui l'avait maintenu en vie dans sa lutte contre Voldemort, et qui lui avait permis de ne jamais baisser les bras.

Hermione avait été furieuse. Furieuse de l'incapacité de Harry à garder son calme dès que Malefoy était en cause. Furieuse de l'impunité avec laquelle les Aurors commettaient des crimes, sans se préoccuper s'ils tuaient les bons coupables. Furieuse contre le Ministère pour fermer les yeux sur tout ça et pour essayer de se couvrir.

La jeune fille n'aimait pas Drago. Elle ne pardonnait pas les années d'insultes contrairement à Harry.  
Mais, lorsque Harry avait commencé à tourner comme un lion en cage en devenant agressif, elle avait accepté de l'aider. Il avait déjà malmené plusieurs personnes pour essayer de faire sortir Drago d'Azkaban, et même si Hermione trouvait que c'était une mauvaise idée, elle l'aida.

Quand il avait enfin réussi à obtenir l'autorisation d'aller le chercher, Hermione s'était proposée. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, et Harry était instable. Le sujet Malefoy était un terrain miné, et elle s'était dit que si Drago avait la moindre égratignure, il serait capable d'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste le responsable...

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée sur place, essayant d'ignorer la crasse et le désespoir, elle fut horrifiée. Elle avait vaguement pensé qu'heureusement que Harry n'était pas venu en tentant de réprimer une vague de nausée.

Malefoy était bien loin du petit aristo prétentieux qu'elle avait connu. Il était brisé.

Lorsqu'il fut levé et présenté face à elle, la colère l'engloutit totalement. Elle avait noté les traces de coups, la maigreur extrême du jeune homme, son regard absent. Il était repoussant de saleté, habillé de loques et vivait dans un espace si restreint qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi mettre un lit.

Elle avait passé ses nerfs sur les gardiens, sur le directeur de la prison. Tout plutôt que de constater que Malefoy avait été traité comme un animal, alors qu'il ne le méritait pas vraiment...

Avant de l'amener à Harry, elle était passée à Sainte Mangouste. Ils avaient nettoyé le jeune homme, pansé ses plaies les plus importantes, guéri les autres par des potions. Hermione lui avait apporté des vêtements chauds, qui flottaient sur le corps décharné.

Le médecin, choqué, annonça qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours, et qu'il n'aurait probablement pas survécu une semaine de plus. Il lui avait prescrit des potions nutritives pour pallier au plus pressé, puis il faudrait ensuite nourrir le jeune homme comme un bambin, le réapprendre à manger, lentement.

Hermione, une fois le jeune homme remis entre les mains de Harry, s'était lancée dans une croisade. Sans répit, elle profitait du battage médiatique qu'ils avaient fait au sujet de l'emprisonnement de Drago et de son acte héroïque visant à sauver Harry pendant la guerre pour dénoncer les conditions de vie à Azkaban.

Elle relatait encore et toujours les conditions déplorables qui avaient failli conduire à la mort de Drago alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment un Mangemort.

La jeune fille était déterminée, et décidée à ne reculer devant rien. Elle allait changer tout ça, foi de Hermione !

Quand Harry lui avait annoncé son intention de partir côté moldu, elle s'était énervée après lui. Mais au fond d'elle, elle était soulagée que Harry s'éloigne avec Drago. Il serait plus facile d'attirer la sympathie sur deux jeunes hommes absents plutôt que sur un survivant hors de contrôle...

Drago se laissa donc faire, et ils quittèrent Square Grimmaud en pleine nuit, n'emportant qu'un maigre baluchon contenant quelques vêtements et quelques babioles auxquelles ils tenaient.

Harry avait tout prévu : il avait ouvert un compte dans une banque moldue, avait retiré une grosse somme à Gringotts. Il avait acheté un appartement du côté de Oxford, ne voulant pas rester sur Londres.  
Il s'était assuré qu'il ne pourrait pas être retrouvé. Les gobelins resteraient silencieux.

Il avait pris le nom de sa mère, et le bail avait été signé aux noms de Harry Evans et de Drago Black.

A sa grande surprise, Drago apprécia le monde moldu.  
Au début, il avait en permanence sa baguette à la main, comme pour se rassurer. Puis, il prit l'habitude de la délaisser, et il découvrit qu'il pouvait sans passer sans peine.

Au fil du temps, les colères de Harry s'apaisèrent, en même temps que les angoisses de Drago.  
Ils avaient une relation ambiguë, à la fois amicale et pleine de tendresse. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se passer l'un de l'autre, et l'idée même de vivre séparément les horrifiait.

Ils avaient trouvé un équilibre l'un avec l'autre.

Hermione milita des mois durant. Elle ne quitta pas un seul instant la première page de la Gazette, enchaînant les interviews, les dénonciations, les hommages au héros disparu, les appels à la révolte.

Finalement, elle fut élue Ministre de la magie. Elle n'avait pas forcément pensé à cette éventualité, mais elle en fut satisfaite. Elle allait prendre les choses en main.

Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait plusieurs années pour changer tout ce qu'elle avait décidé. Mais elle s'attela à la tâche, commençant par Azkaban et le comportement des Aurors.

Elle fit réviser le procès de Drago, et elle le présida en personne. Sans surprise, le jeune homme fut acquitté : elle témoigna elle-même qu'il avait aidé Harry. Elle n'aimait toujours pas le blond mais elle estimait qu'il avait suffisamment payé ses erreurs après ce qu'il avait subi. Et Harry tenait à lui, étrangement.

Elle envoya la Gazette annonçant que Drago Malefoy était désormais un homme libre à une certaine adresse du côté de Oxford.  
Elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, et elle n'y serait probablement pas la bienvenue. Pas tout de suite en tous cas.

Ce fut Harry qui réceptionna le journal. Souriant, il le tendit à Drago.  
Le jeune homme eut l'impression qu'un poids énorme lui était ôté de sur les épaules. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé, il laissa échapper un rire joyeux.

Harry se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras et leurs regards se croisèrent, émus.  
Plein de joie, de soulagement et d'un petit quelque chose. Une étincelle, qui ne demandait qu'à grandir.

Drago se rapprocha de Harry et l'embrassa. Rien d'amical, cette fois.  
Un baiser chaste mais plein de promesses. Un baiser qui pouvait ouvrir un avenir différent, une relation différente pour eux.

Loin de le rejeter, Harry répondit à son baiser avec un soupir satisfait.

Drago sourit. Il avait trouvé sa place, pour de bon cette fois.  
Le destin s'était montré particulièrement joueur en lui offrant le bonheur dans le monde moldu.  
Mais les épreuves qu'il avait traversé lui avaient appris à saisir l'instant présent, et il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre de sa situation.

Il était libre. Il était heureux. Et il était aimé, autant que lui aimait.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !  
Merci**


End file.
